


Jenkins Is Jenkins Is Worried

by alottlehomo



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Mentioned Ezekiel Jones, mentioned Cassandra Cillian, mentioned Eve Baird, mentioned Flynn Carsen, mentioned Jake Stone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 16:53:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8721460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alottlehomo/pseuds/alottlehomo
Summary: Jenkins is Jenkins, and as much as he loves his silences he cannot stand them when the Librarians are gone. Truly it is a shame, he gets nearly nothing done, small things on occasion but not much





	

**Author's Note:**

> ~another Jenzekiel fic, because lets be real they're my otp and as much as I love the other ships these two hold most of my motivation~ I'm working on a few other fics with other relationships but I have really bad anxiety, so I've defaulted on these two who I'm at least relatively confident in writing, hope you enjoy! (I've been working on a flyzekiel fic for seven months and I'm still editing because I want to do Flynn justice)

Jenkins is Jenkins, and as much as he loves his silences he cannot stand them when the Librarians are gone. Truly it is a shame, he gets nearly nothing done, small things on occasion but not much. He knows that they will all, inevitably, die. Probably painful, slow deaths, at the hands of malicious captors because they are Librarians and that is what always happens.

Flynn has been an exception, but only for so long, nearly ten years now but Jenkins resigned himself long ago to never become attached to a librarian.

Librarian. It's such a loose term now, there are four of them not including Colonel Baird and every single one of them is a variation of their own extreme. Mr. Stone, his extensive knowledge of languages, history, cultural variations, and sight value; Mrs. Cillian, her unique set of skills in mathematics and sciences, as well as her inclination for understanding magic; Mr. Carsen and his inate ability to self isolate yet remain nearly as well versed in art and history as Mr. Stone; and then there is Ezekiel Jones, a technological genius, a thief, and an actor ofthe best variety.

Ezekiel Jones is not a librarian, he would insist on that almost daily, Jenkins thinks a certain part of his brain has started believing it considering how attached he's gotten. He's stopped flinching when Ezekiel just happens to be in his lab, a room the library and Jenkins had specifically agreed to keep hidden from the Librarians unless permitted. Jenkins doesn't think about when he must have given Ezekiel permission.

It is a fact that should be stated that after his time spent being alive, that he does not try to avoid love or affection (hiding in the annex doesn't count, can't count) it is simply that when these feelings crop up, he ignores them. They are inevitable, he realized that after his second century, but that does not mean he has to acknowledge them. Not at large.

Small things like fidgeting, pacing near the mirror waiting for a call, researching whatever could go wrong with the Librarians mission to exhaustion just in case, they are just small displays of love that no one notices. Tiny, inscrutable things.

Jenkins makes tea and coffee, and recalls every detail he can about the last time he came across a certain bit of magic or old religion. He pieces together information from cultures he has no business knowing anything about other than he wants all of them to come home.

He worries about all of them, Ezekiel may have broken in and made himself a place deeper inside Jenkins' life but he does love all of the librarians, even Flynn. It just so happens that the youngest librarian makes him feel things, reminds him why he fights and why he chose as he did so long ago.

Ezekiel does not get special treatment, he is allowed in spaces the others aren't but that is not special treatment. He lets Ezekiel sleep in his bed, lets him cling in a way no one has in decades, and he doesn't question the jerking nightmares. He knows how Ezekiel likes his tea and will make it in the morning before everyone else arrives but that is not special treatment. He never shows how he feels in front of anyone else, and neither does Ezekiel and they prefer it that way, so it isn't special treatment.

Special treatment is the way Jenkins' eyes immediately lock onto Ezekiel this time. None of them had called, not even once. Jenkins had been sure they'd all been killed, that this time had finally been it.

Then the door started whirring and glowing blue and Jenkins will never admit to a single soul the sag in his shoulders as he realized this was it, they were back, and he'd certainly never admit to being guilty of thinking Ezekiel was home.

It is disgustingly soppy, in Jenkins' opinion, but Jenkins is Jenkins and he loved a thief and all the librarians more than he's felt in centuries since the passing of the last true knight of the round table.


End file.
